Zion V
Zion V was conceived before the actions of Nucleus and Jashin took place. Zion V is often considered the most skilled child by his father for being able to learn and master several forms of martial arts and ki manipulation. Due to the Super Saiyan God ritual being done to Zion IV's at the time pregnant fiance, Zion V was born in a state known as Saiyan beyond god. Although being able to reach Super Saiyan God at will, he can not reach Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan due to not having complete mastery of his power. 20 years after the Epilogue of Lookout, Zion continued to train and work on his skills, ultimately achieving Supreme Super Saiyan. Zion went on to live until Age 1200 until dying, having been poisoned by his son; Zion VI. Appearance Zion V in his young age looks like a kid Goku, with a small nose, big eyes, and spikey hair. In his older years he began looking more like his father, retaining his spikey hair with him sharing facial features and eventually needing glasses like his father did. Biography Zion V was born a Super Saiyan God and always trained to become as strong as his father, and those before him that shared his name. Zion never attended school a day in his life, and as an adult had a reletively low IQ to go with his low ability to read. He had grew up without any parents at all, with his father sacrificing himself as he was 7, and his mother being imprisoned at 10. He grew up after the epilogue of lookout, entering the last as one of the strongest remaining of the dying "Lookout Crew". In his adult age, Zion began having enxiety attacks and becoming every irational. After the Last, he went on to have several kids, and a wife. Later Life and Death Zion went on to live a normal life in Supreme City, working as an architect for the city. He went on to have 3 kids, Zion VI being the oldest. Zion VI went on to kill his siblings, and murder his father via poison in Age 1184. Abilities Saiyan Beyond God This is not actually a transformation but instead a powered-up state that Zion achieved upon gaining the power of Super Saiyan God at birth. Super Saiyan When enraged, Zion V had first accessed the Super Saiyan form and has since mastered it. Zion however cannot use the form within his Super Saiyan God form to access Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, due to his lack of godly ki and basic form mastery. Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan God is a Super Saiyan form even beyond Super Saiyan 3. When Zion powers up to this form, he has a flame-like aura. He then appears with his hair glowing red and with a shape similar to that of his base form, red eyes, slightly thinner, and he has a flame-like aura. The form allows him to sense godly ki and he can absorb attacks by consuming ki, but he reverts to his regular base form due to the form's time limit which is partially lengthened. Supreme Super Saiyan In conjunction to his growing skill, Zion unlocks the mythical Supreme Super Saiyan ability, having gained and surpassed Super Saiyan forms all the way to 5 to an unknown extent. It is hinted that Zion is just a bit stronger than his father at the time of his suicide. Techniques Zion V has been trained by countless masters that his father had been trained by in the past, and has easily mastered countless abilities due to so. Devilmite Beam '''- Spike the Devil Man's ultimate attack that transforms an opponent's own negative thoughts into destructive beams that can annihilate anything in their path. However, it only works if there are negative thoughts in the target's mind to begin with. Learned by Zion V when taken to train within hell by his father. '''Bandage Throw- Ghastel attacks his opponent throwing the tough bandages that surround him, while Bandages throws his bandages either to hang onto platforms/edges to throw himself back onto a platform or to squeeze an opponent, making them unable to move, and left open for attacks. Learned by Zion V when taken to train within hell by his father. Kamehameha and some variations- Learned by Zion V when taught by his father. Kaio-Ken- It is a technique that multiplies Zion's ki for a "heart beat", enabling them to inflict serious damage to opponents who are considerably stronger than him. Zion unlike his father and grandfather can only multiply this ability to a certain extent due to being a kid and being able to take less stress. Solar Flare- An extremely bright light which can temporarily blind opponents in near proximity. Taught to Zion V by Zion IV. Destructo Disc- An energy disk that can cut through an opponent. Taught to Zion V by Zion I. Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Kuz Clan Category:Humans Category:Hybrid Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter